


The First Halloween

by The_seal_is_for_marksmanship



Series: Hearts in Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Halloween, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_seal_is_for_marksmanship/pseuds/The_seal_is_for_marksmanship
Summary: Crowley cannot seem to keep his mischievous tendencies in check on Halloween, much to Castiel's annoyance.





	The First Halloween

"No. Absolutely not Crowley. No. Never. "

"But Cas..." 

"Again, no. You will ruin Halloween. We have had this conversation a dozen times and you do not seem to understand me. It's not going to happen."

Crowley pouted out his bottom lip. "Just a small one. That's all I'm asking."

Castiel sighed so loudly it could probably be heard outside. "There is no such thing as a small hellhound Crowley."

"Okay, maybe not a full grown one, but a pup shouldn't be that big."

Castiel stared incredulously at the demon. "They're the size of a mastiff when they're two weeks old."

"I don't know what the fuss is about. I'll keep it in the fence. You told me when I bought this bungalow for you that I could get a dog and keep him in the backyard."

"I meant a German Shepherd."

Crowley smirked. "It's not my fault you didn't specify."

"I'm not having this conversation anymore. We are not scaring the trick-or-treaters with an invisible hell beast."

Castiel had been carving a pumpkin when Crowley annoyingly brought up the same argument they had been having since October had begun. Cas needed to finish getting ready for Halloween tonight, not rehash this disagreement.

A minute passed in silence, which seemed to be all Crowley could stand of the quiet. "Please Cas. I'll tie it up and everything."

Castiel slumped, defeated. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"It's days like these that I wonder why I married you."

Crowley moved around the table to come sit in Castiel's lap. "You know why. You had to lock this down. There was just so much competition I frankly was considering my own dating programme. 'Hearts in Hell' or some nonsense. 'Will this demon find the king of his heart, or will love go up in flames? Tune in next week to find out!"

Laughing, Castiel pulled Crowley's face down towards his own for a brief kiss. "A puppy only. And you'll tie him up in the backyard plus muzzle him."

"But then he can't bark!"

"He can growl. That should be enough."

"Fine, fine. I'll be back in a minute with the mutt." He then mussed up the angel's hair (much to Castiel's annoyance as Crowley intended) and disappeared from the room with a crack.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Castiel looked up from putting the finishing touches of the spider design on his pumpkin to notice that Crowley had finished carving his own jack-o-lantern.

Castiel gaped at his husband. "Crowley, is that - did you make a pumpkin of Bill Cosby?"

"You want to frighten kids Cas, you have to make a scary pumpkin. I'm the king of hell and I even think that guy is a creep."  
___________________________________________________________________________________

The doorbell rang twice, and Castiel rushed to the door with a bucket of candy. Crowley followed close behind with a basket of toothbrushes and dental floss, which Castiel refused to hand out but Crowley continued to sneak into the baskets of the trick-or-treaters. Instead of the children he had been expecting, Cas opened up the door to find Sam and Dean on his doorstep. He had invited them over for a Halloween movie marathon, but hadn't expected them to actually come after Dean and Crowley got into it at the wedding. Nope, nope, Cas thought, that was months ago - he wasn't going to relive that tonight.

Sam and Dean stood quietly at the door for a second, taking in the sight of Crowley and Cas. 

After several seconds of silence, Dean started laughing hysterically and Sam joined in. "Your costumes..." Dean breathed, "are amazing."

"I'm glad you like them Dean,"Castiel said, as he set down his candy tray and pitchfork to take the DVDs that Dean was carrying into the house. "I still will never understand why people insist that demons have horns."

"It's misdirection luv," said Crowley as he walked to the living room, careful to make sure that his angel wings weren't going to knock anything over. "If people think that a demon has horns and a tail, then they'll never suspect evil when someone like me shows up to make them a deal."

Cas and Crowley went to find a comfortable spot on the couch for the movie marathon while Sam went to raid the kitchen for snacks.

"Sweet liquor cabinet Crowley!" Dean yelled from the next room.

"You touch the Craig and I will make Sam an only child."

"Shit Crowley, lighten up. I prefer Johnnie Walker myself."

Crowley huffed in disgust. "You are the product of thousands of years of evolution, yet you still drink like a primitive."

Dean walked back in from the kitchen with a bottle of Jack and a two liter of coke. "A primitive huh? I should start talking like it then." Dean scrunched up his forehead in his best imitation of a caveman. "Crowley giant asshole. Need shut up watch movie."

Sam came into the living room, rolling his eyes at Dean. "Please excuse my idiot of a brother. It was really nice for you guys to invite us over for a horror marathon."

Crowley smirked. "Really, I find the horror to be having to spend time with you two." 

At Crowley's rudeness, Castiel hauled off and punched the demon in the arm. "Ow!" Crowley yelled. 

Castiel looked up at Sam apologetically. "And Sam, please excuse my idiot of a husband. We're very glad to have you." Castiel looked at the stack of movies, and because he didn't see any titles that he recognized, he handed one to Dean at random.

"Sweet! The Exorcist!"

"Oh, do we have to watch such a sad film right now?" Crowley whined.

Dean stared at the demon in confusion until he realized what Crowley meant. "Dude, it's a little messed up that you're rooting for the demon."

"It's just like you rooting for the Kansas Jayhawks. I'm cheering on the home team."

"Point taken Crowley. Now shut up and watch the movie."

As Crowley and Dean kept bickering, with Sam trying to referee the two without any success, Castiel thanked the God that he had never met for allowing an angel such as him this happiness. It was a beautiful moment, but ended far too soon, as Castiel had to get up a little less than a minute later to keep Crowley from smiting Dean because the eldest Winchester refused to give up the remote.


End file.
